A la faveur de l'automne
by Speedy-of-77
Summary: Un an, un an qu'il est parti... et dans le froid, le vent et la pluie de l'automne, qui se remémore avec desespoir ces quelques mois de bonheur entre eux ? songfic... TERMINEE !
1. Je l'aime, je l'ai trahi, il me hait

Bonjour à tous !

vous allez bien ? je l'espère !

alors, je vous présente... tadadam ! ma nouvelle fic ! enfin, une de mes nouvelles. Une mini-song-fic, en quatre partie deux POV.

les deux premières parties sont assez courtes, les deux dernières assez longues, avec un lemon dans les deux dernières.

Je n'avais pas prémédité cette fic, elle m'est venue toute seule en écoutant la chanson, que je trouve sublime...

c'est un slash yaoi (nan, c'est vrai ?) HPDM (qui l'aurait pas deviné ?)

j'ai personelement pleuré en l'écrivant, peut-être suis-je très sensible, mais essayez de la lire avec la chanson dans les oreilles...

Bon, bah, voila, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Ah, si, au fait, un grand merci à Polonius Silver (allez lire Plus loin et Fantomes si ce n'est pas encore fait !) qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre !

bonne lecture à tous, bisous !

speed'

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, exepté le scénar et la rédac, tout à JKR pour les perso et les lieux, et la chanson ne m'apartient pas non plus, elle est à son auteur, compositeur, interprète...

**_A la faveur de l'automne_**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_Partie 1_ :

**Je l'aime, je l'ai trahi, il me hait…**

**Posté devant la fenêtre  
Je guette  
Les âmes esseulées  
A la faveur de l'automne**

**  
**Nous sommes le trente et un octobre. Ca fait un an qu'il est parti. Un an que je ne vis plus.

Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Ces yeux, ses si beaux yeux émeraude, sont tombés sur mon bras, marque de ma déchéance et de ma trahison.

**Posté devant la fenêtre  
Je regrette  
De n'y avoir song  
Maintenant que tu m'abandonnes**

Je ne voulais pas. Mais je l'ai fait, je l'ai trahi. Je comprends qu'il me haïsse. Mais moi je l'aime encore et je ne peux vivre qu'à ses cotés.

Merlin, je voudrais tant qu'il me pardonne… mais comment pourrait-il après ce que j'ai fait ?

Je l'ai trahi. J'ai suivi mon père et ses idéaux. J'ai perpétué la tradition Malefoy. J'ai trahi notre amour et il m'en voudra toujours.

**A la faveur de l'automne  
Revient cette douce mélancolie  
Un, deux, trois, quatre  
Un peu comme on fredonne  
De vieilles mélodies**

Je sais qu'il va mal. Je l'ai vu. Je sais qu'il a passé l'année dernière à bosser avec acharnement pour ne pas y penser. Je le sais et j'en suis au même point.

Et tout ça est de ma faute.

J'ai toujours été faible. Il le sait. Je n'ai jamais eu son courage ni sa volonté. La seule chose qui me donnait de la force était la lueur de bonheur que je voyais dans ses yeux quand ils me regardaient.

_Mais tes regards ne sont plus que haine et ma seule force m'a abandonné._

Je ne l'en blâme pas.

Je l'ai trahi.

**Rivé devant le téléphone  
J'attends  
Que tu daignes m'appeler  
Que tu te décides enfin**

C'est stupide. Je sais qu'il ne viendra pas. Mais l'espoir est traître et la douleur que j'ai vu dans ses yeux, par erreur de sa part, sûrement, m'y a amené.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer.

_Je t'aime, Harry._

Et je sais que lui aussi, même s'il m'en veut, même s'il me hait pour ce que je lui ai fait.

_Je t'en prie, reviens. Je t'aime tant.__  
  
_

**Toi, tes allures de garçonne  
Rompiez un peu la monotonie  
De mes journées de mes nuits**

Chaque journée est pareille, depuis que tu es parti. Chaque matin plus dur, chaque nuit plus courte.

Père est en prison. On m'a acquitté de part ma minorité. Mais pour moi, il aurait mieux valu la prison que de subir la douleur de le voir chaque jour sans pouvoir le toucher, de le voir souffrir sans pouvoir le consoler, en sachant être la cause de sa douleur.

_Tes lèvres, tes cheveux, tes yeux, ta langue, tes sourires, tout en toi me manque tant._

Je voudrais tant pouvoir passer une nouvelle nuit avec lui. Je voudrais tant pouvoir le serrer contre moi. Je voudrais tant qu'il revienne vers moi.

_Tu m'avais juré que tu ne me quitterais jamais. Tu me l'avais juré, Harry.  
_  
**A la faveur de l'automne  
Revient cette douce mélancolie  
Un, deux, trois, quatre  
Un peu comme on fredonne  
De vieilles mélodies**

_Tu me l'avais juré._

Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air, l'atmosphère de cette chambre où tout s'est écroulé m'étouffe.

Merlin, dire que j'aimais me promener dans ce parc, avant. Mais c'était main dans la main avec lui que j'aimais le faire. Pas seul et solitaire loin de lui.

La lumière baisse, et c'est une autre journée sans lui qui se termine. Combien d'autre, encore, avant que la mort, ma délivrance, ne vienne me chercher ?

_Car je ne me fais aucune illusion, Harry Potter, j'étais destiné à toi et je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort._  
  
**A la faveur de l'automne  
Tu redonnes  
A ma mélancolie  
Ses couleurs de super-scopitone**

Je m'assois près du lac et je me souviens. Je me souviens, c'est là que nous avons échangé notre premier baiser. Il pleurait la mort de son parrain. Je l'ai trouvé là. Ca m'a bouleversé.

_J'ai compris que je t'aimais._

Il m'a dit que lui aussi, il m'aimait. C'était à la fin de notre cinquième année. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Puis nous nous sommes quittés pour les vacances. Nous nous sommes écrit. Sans cesse. Deux à trois lettres par jour.

C'est pendant ces deux mois que j'ai commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

_Je t'ai trahi.___

**A la faveur de l'automne.**

A notre retour à Poudlard, il a tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je refusais de me déshabiller même un peu devant lui. Je crois que l'idée l'a effleuré mais qu'il la repoussait.

Puis tout a été gâché. Le soir d'Halloween. Il y a un an exactement, il m'enlevait ma chemise pour me faire l'amour sans que je puisse l'en empêcher et il l'a vue. Cette Marque.

**A la faveur de l'automne.**

Elle est partie. Elle a disparu quand il l'a tué.

Oui, il l'a fait. Il a tué Voldemort. Il a tué mon maître. Un an exactement après notre premier baiser.

_Et un an après notre séparation, qui vas-tu tuer ?_

_Moi ? Oui, vas-y, tues-moi. Tue-moi et abrège mes souffrances._

_Je t'aime, Harry._

**A la faveur de l'automne.**

Merlin, comment le lui prouver ? Comment me faire pardonner ? Je ne peux pas. Il ne voudra pas de mes excuses. Il ne pourra jamais me pardonner.

Mon corps se délabre de jour en jour. Mon esprit aussi. Je me meurs car il est loin de moi.

_Harry, reviens, je t'en prie._  
  
**Comment ai-je pu seulement  
Être aussi bête ?  
On m'avait prévenu  
Voici la vérité nue**

Ils me l'avaient dit. Ses amis. Ils m'ont écrit quand il leur a parlé de notre relation. Ils m'avaient dit qu'il était fragile. Qu'il avait besoin d'amour et qu'ils ne me laisseraient jamais lui faire du mal.

Je l'ai fait.

_Je t'ai probablement plus de mal que n'importe qui.___

**Manquerait  
Plus que le mauvais temps s'y mette,  
Une goutte de pluie et  
J'aurais vraiment tout perdu**

Une larme roule sur ma joue. Ce n'est ni la première ni certainement la dernière. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai pleuré sur ce qui n'était plus depuis un an.

Un Malefoy ne pleure pas.

Je suis ridicule. Je suis là, à me souvenir que c'est l'honneur de ma famille qui l'a fait partir, et je me répète encore ces principes qui m'ont irrémédiablement éloigné de lui.

Il se met à pleuvoir.

Merlin, c'est exactement comme l'année dernière. Je suis déjà trempé et gelé. Je vais tomber malade.

A vrai dire, je m'en fous.

**A la faveur de l'automne  
Revient cette douce mélancolie  
Un, deux, trois, quatre  
Un peu comme on fredonne  
De vieilles mélodies**

_Comment pourrais-je jamais vivre sans toi ?_

Je l'aime et je l'ai trahi.

**A la faveur de l'automne  
Tu redonnes  
A ma mélancolie  
Ses couleurs de super-scopitone**

Je suis seul sous la pluie à pleurer un amour que j'ai gâché.

**A la faveur de l'automne.**

Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

« Drago… »

**A la faveur de l'automne…**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

voila voila... une tite review n'est pas de refus, la suite arrivera bientot, mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

bisous, à la prochaine !

speed'


	2. Je l'aime, il m'a trahi et je l'aime enc...

Salut tout le monde !

bon, eh bien, j'ai peu de choses à dire, à part que je suis super heureuse car j'ai eu plein de review pour la première parti, et je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas !

donc, un grand, très grand merci à :

**ornaluca (artemis)** : je suis contente que tu ai aimé, voila la suite, merci et bisous à toi !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : oui, voila la suite avant que vous ne partiez en vacances ! je suis heureuse d'avoir provoqué tant de sentiments en vous, et de vous avoir fait pleurer... j'espère que vous aimerez autant la suite ! bisous à toutes les deux, et encore merci !

**Naera Ishikawa** : contente que ça t'ai plu ! voila la suite, gros bisous et merci !

**YunaFab** : oui, ils sont en septième année, et j'ai modifié un peu la fin du cinquième tome pour les besoin de l'histoire. voila la suite, et gros bisous à toi ! merci !

**Chris52** : pourquoi on termine tous nos fics aussi sadiquement ? Eh bien, je ne sais pas... ça doit être le désir de captiver le lecteur pour être sur qu'il reviendra la prochaine fois ! lool, en tout cas, je suis contente que tu ais aimé, voila la suite, j'epère que tu aimeras aussi ! bisous !

**dianael **: je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! moi aussi, j'adooore cette chanson... gros bisous et merci !

**lililice** : voila la suite, je suis contente que tu ai aimé ! bisous !

**Melhuiwen** : la main sur l'épaule ? bah, tu verras ici... lool, je suis contente que tu ais aimé, et ravie de savoir que tu as les lames aux yeux, c'était le but ! gros bisous et merci !

**ptite crotte** : oui, oh, hein, ça va, je sais parfaitemnt que j'ai un retard monstre dans les 10 pouvoirs, pas la peine de me le rappeler ! j'ai mis un nouveau chap il y a quelques jours, si tu veux savoir ! enfin, contente que tu ais aimé cette fic ! bisous à toi !

**fanli** : contente que tu aimes ! voila la suite, bisous !

**nekozumi** : je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, voila la suite ! gros bisous à toi, et merci pour tes compliements !

**zaz** : ah, non, ce n'est pas une de mes anciennes fics que j'ai retravaillé... mais le sujet n'est pas aussi original que ça, donc, ça ne m'étonne pas... oui, il y a une suite, parce que... parce que... eh bien, parce que j'avais de l'inspi ce jour-là et que je n'avais pas envie de m'arreter là. donc, la voila, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ! bisous !

**Lyls** : non, on ne trucide pas l'auteur, trèèèèèèès mauvaise idée, sincèrement. non mais, c'est quoi cette idée là, encore ? oui, je fais ce que je veux. Et sache que si cette main est bien celle de Harry, et bah ce sera parce que je l'ai décidé et que je n'ai pas cédé à un quelconque chantage ! non mais ! looool ! voila la suite, bisous à toi !

**BlackNémésis** : Merci, je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! voila la suite, gros bisous !

**sirie-stefie** : je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu, la voila la suite ! bisous et merci !

**slipou** : BOooooooooon ! on se calme, pas la peine de s'énerver... la voila la suite... mais oui, tout le monde aime ça les auteurs sadiques, sinon vous ne reviendriez pas à chaque chapitre ! Je le sais pour être moi-même une lectrice assidue... tu as raison, c'est POV de Harry cette fois. bon, bah encore une fois merci de m'avoir prévenue pour les chocolat, je sais très bien que je les aurais mangé tout de suite, sinon... mais de toute façon, il n'y a pas de raison que tu m'en envoies puisque voila la suite ! j'ai raison, non ? j'espère bien ! gros bisous à toi, et merci beaucoup !

**leoline** : je suis contente que tu ai aimé, moi aussi, j'adore cette chanson que je trouve superbe ! gros bisous à toi, et merci !

**yushu** : eh bien, la voila la suite... gros bisous à toi, et merci beaucoup !

**FairyLight Pan** : ah ouais ? t'aime pas la voix de tété ? bof, chacun ses gouts... pauvre drago, t'es méssante avec lui... et puis c'est un condisciple de maison, quand même... pff ¤regard hautain envers ta conscience¤ de toute façon, les préjugés, ils les font tous seuls, pas besoin de nous pour ça ! et les Serpentard n'ont besoin de personne, ils se suffisent à eux-même ! oui, moi aussi, je suis régulièremnt en conflit avec ma conscience... mais elle est pire que moi, question perversité, langue fourchue, etc... _même pas vrai ! speed' arrete de raconter ça !_ mais c'est la vérité, conscience, il va falloir t'y faire ! enfin, c'est pas grave... bisous à toi, et merci pour ta review !

fin des rar...

MERCI également à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta. Je ne vais pas encore vous conseiller ses fics, si ? eh bien, allez lire _Plus loin_, et _Fantomes_, c'est à ne pas manquer, surtout pas !

voila voila, la deuxième partie, en POV Harry... j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

speedy

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

**_A la faveur de l'automne_**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_Partie 2 :_

**Je l'aime, il m'a trahi… et je l'aime encore :**

**Posté devant la fenêtre  
Je guette  
Les âmes esseulées  
A la faveur de l'automne**

Je n'en peux plus. Je vais devenir fou. Mes sentiments et mes émotions s'emmêlent et je ne sais plus où je suis, ni ce que je fais.

Je voudrais juste que tout redevienne comme avant, comme avant cette nuit l'année dernière.

Il y a un an exactement.

**Posté devant la fenêtre  
Je regrette  
De n'y avoir song  
Maintenant que tu m'abandonnes**

Un an que mon monde s'est de nouveau effondré. J'avais besoin de lui, j'avais besoin de son amour, et il m'a trahi.

_Tu disais m'aimer mais ce n'était que mensonges._

La mort de Sirius m'avait détruit. Et puis il est apparu, lui et son soi-disant amour.

Amour, tu parles !

**A la faveur de l'automne  
Revient cette douce mélancolie  
Un, deux, trois, quatre  
Un peu comme on fredonne  
De vieilles mélodies**

Peut-être est-ce ma faute, finalement. Peut-être que j'aurais dû lui dire ce qu'il représentait pour moi. Peut-être que j'aurais du me méfier.

_Mon dieu, Drago, si tu savais combien tu m'as fais mal !_

J'ai tout fait pour l'oublier. Je me suis mis à bosser, avec acharnement. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Il est constamment sous mes yeux.

Je fais tout pour l'éviter. Mais la vérité est là, je l'aime encore et je crois que lui aussi.

Mais j'ai tellement de mal à lui pardonner !

**Rivé devant le téléphone  
J'attends  
Que tu daignes m'appeler  
Que tu te décides enfin**

S'il pouvait juste ravaler sa fierté mal placée, juste une fois, juste pour venir me voir…

Alors, peut-être, peut-être trouverais-je la force de l'excuser… peut-être pourrions-nous recommencer à vivre.

Je voudrais tant ! Merlin, je voudrais tant qu'il revienne et que tout recommence… je ne pourrais jamais me passer de lui… j'ai l'impression de mourir…

**Toi, tes allures de garçonne  
Rompiez un peu la monotonie  
De mes journées de mes nuits**

_Pourquoi, Drago ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé t'aimer ?_

Tout n'est que tristesse et douleur dans mon cœur. Je n'ai plus de but dans ma vie. Je voudrais juste sentir de nouveau ses lèvres, sa langue, ses mains, je voudrais juste me tenir dans ses bras comme je le faisais.

Je voudrais me perdre encore dans ses yeux qui me montraient tant d'amour…

_S'il te plait, reviens. S'il te plait, viens me voir. Je t'aime._

Je ne peux empêcher ces mots de tourner comme une litanie dans ma tête. Ils expriment très bien ma douleur, mon désarroi et mon amour.

Il m'avait promis d'être toujours là pour moi.

Mais où est-il aujourd'hui ?

_Tu m'avais promis d'être là._

**A la faveur de l'automne  
Revient cette douce mélancolie  
Un, deux, trois, quatre  
Un peu comme on fredonne  
De vieilles mélodies**

_Tu me l'avais promis._

Je fixe mon regard sur l'extérieur. Une silhouette quitte le château et marche, l'air perdu dans le parc.

Oh, Merlin, c'est lui, lui qui hante mes pensées depuis un an…

Que fait-il ? Il erre dans la lumière diminuante… Comme s'il ne savait pas où aller… Comme une âme en peine…

Je détourne les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir sa détresse.

J'ignore sa douleur comme il ignore la mienne.

**A la faveur de l'automne  
Tu redonnes  
A ma mélancolie  
Ses couleurs de super-scopitone**

Je me rappelle de notre début. Et je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de se tourner de nouveau vers lui.

Il s'assoit au même endroit… oh, Merlin, exactement là où il m'a trouvé, pleurant sur Sirius, à la fin de notre cinquième année.

_Tu as été si tendre, si doux ce jour-là, Dray._

J'ai voulu y croire. Il m'a dit m'aimer. Je lui ai dit moi aussi. Et il m'a embrassé, avec tant d'amour que j'ai cru que, dans les ténèbres et les ruines de ma vie, quelque chose de neuf pouvait être reconstruit.

J'ai eu tort.

_Tu m'as trahi._

**A la faveur de l'automne.**

Je m'en suis douté dès que nous sommes revenus à Poudlard. Il était distant. Il refusait de se déshabiller devant moi. Je me suis douté de ça. L'idée m'a effleuré mais je l'ai repoussée. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il aurait pu me faire ça.

Et mon monde s'est encore écroulé le soir d'Halloween. Nous étions dans sa chambre de préfet. Ca devait être notre première fois. J'avais tellement envie de lui… je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix et je l'ai déshabillé de force en l'embrassant.

Et je l'ai vue.

_Ta marque._

**A la faveur de l'automne.**

Je la vois encore. Elle tourne dans mes cauchemars.

Elle ne doit plus être là, désormais. Les Marques ont disparues quand je l'ai tué.

Oui, je l'ai fait. Je ne sais même pas comment. Tout ce qui est arrivé cette nuit-là a été zappé de ma mémoire. Je ne veux pas me souvenir.

Je l'ai tué exactement un an après notre premier baiser.

_Je t'aime, Dray._

**A la faveur de l'automne.**

_Reviens vers moi, je t'en prie._

Je sombre au fur et à mesure un peu plus soin dans les Ténèbres de la douleur et de la trahison.

Je le regarde, assis sur l'herbe du parc, ses doux cheveux volants dans le vent froid d'octobre.

Hypnotiques…

**Comment ai-je pu seulement  
Être aussi bête ?  
On m'avait prévenu  
Voici la vérité nue**

Ron et Hermione m'avaient dit de me méfier, quand je leur ai parlé de nous. Ils me l'avaient dit. Mais je ne les ai pas écoutés.

J'aurais peut-être dû.

Ils m'avaient dit qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance.

_Que tu allais me faire du mal._

Je ne les ai pas crus. Je l'aimais.

Désormais ils le haïssent plus encore pour ce qu'il m'a fait mais moi je l'aime toujours.

Et voir sa silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même me fait frissonner et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je ne peux pas le laisser là, seul.

**Manquerait  
Plus que le mauvais temps s'y mette,  
Une goutte de pluie et  
J'aurais vraiment tout perdu**

Je cours dans les couloirs avant de me rendre compte que j'ai quitté la Salle Commune.

Je veux le retrouver. Je me fiche de ce que l'on dira.

**A la faveur de l'automne  
Revient cette douce mélancolie  
Un, deux, trois, quatre  
Un peu comme on fredonne  
De vieilles mélodies**

_Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._

Je me fiche de ce que l'on pensera.

**A la faveur de l'automne  
Tu redonnes  
A ma mélancolie  
Ses couleurs de super-scopitone**

Je suis peut-être stupide mais je m'en fous. Je sors dans le parc. Il pleut à verse.

Comme il y a un an.

Je cours vers lui et je ralentis en m'approchant. Je m'accroupis silencieusement derrière lui.

**A la faveur de l'automne.**

Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

« Drago… »

**A la faveur de l'automne…**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

fin du chap !

la suite, à mon avis pas avant que je rentre de vacances dans quelques semaines...

en attendant, gros bisous à vous et laissez une tite review, ça ne coute rien...

bye !

speed'


	3. S'excuser, et revivre

Bonjour à tous !

voila, ça y est, je vous poste enfin cette troisième partie... je peux vous faire un aveu ? je suis une gosse flemmarde... parce que ça fait trois jours que ce chapitre est tout pret bien corrigé dans mon ordi... heeeeeerrrrrrrrr........ désolée...

bon, à part ça, les rar :

**Nee Chan et Chana** : allons, vous le savez bien, maintenant, je suis une grande sadique... alors oui, j'aime vous faire pleurer ! par contre, ne comptez pas sur conscience pour que ça se finisse bien... parce que elle, elle serait plutot du genre à me conseiller que ça finisse mal ! je vous fait de gros bisous à toutes les deux !

**YunaFab** : contente que tu ai aimé, voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! gros bisous et merci !

**slipou **: oui, je te pardonne, des gens surexcités j'ne ai plein dans mon entourage, alors je suis blindée ! pas de chocolat pour moi ? ah, c'est gentil ! eh bien, voila la suite, avec le lemon, bien sur, j'espère que tu aimeras ! gros bisous !

**BlackNemesis** : Merci beaucoup ! je suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que la suite le fera aussi, moi je vais me dépécher de finir ça parce que a le dernier chapitre de 'Sortir des Ténèbres' qui est bien tout beau tout pret imprimé à coté de moi ! gros bisous à toi et à la prochaine !

**yushu** : je suis contente que tu aimes, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! gros bisous !

**ornaluca (artemis)** : merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! gros bisous à toi !

**vallou** : qui, moi ? sadique ? Mais nooooooonnnnnnn, enfin... grand sourire innocent avec l'auréole désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, mais enfin voila la suite ! gros bisous et à plus !

**Melhuiwen** : bah oui, je suis contente de vous faire pleurer, c'était le but, quand même ! eh oui, les blond, on ne les refait pas, hein ! mais bon, quelque part, s'ils étaient pas là... enfin bref ! gros bisous à toi et à la prochaine !

**Vif d'Or** : je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci pour tes compliments, gros bisous !

**Saael'** : si ça peut te rassurer, non, je ne suis pas comme cette fic en ce moment, enfin, un peu mais pas autant... je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi ! gros bisous à toi !

**FairyLight Pan** : ah, oui, désolée, mais je ne m'appelle pas superman et je ne peux pas creer un ordinateur avec connexion internet comme ça, à partir de rien... navrée. lol, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de cette attente ! gros bisous à toi et à la prochaine !

**lililice** : je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, voila la suite et gros bisous !

**Saï-na** : oui, j'aime beaucoup les HPDM... non, j'adooooooooooore les HPDM... je n'écris presque plus que ça, ces derniers temps ! je suis contente que tu aimes, je te fais de gros bisous ! à plus !

fin des rar...

J'adresse également un énorme merci à **Polonius silver**, mon beta, pour ses corrections, ses encouragements et ses compliments. Allez absolument lire _Plus loin_ et _Fantomes_, et aussi _Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux_, une des meilleures fic que j'ai jamais lu (honnetement...)

Pi voila quoi... donc dans ce chapitre, un lemon, et puis voila...

je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

gros bisous !

speed'

* * *

_Disclaimer _: Rien n'est à moi... les lieux, personnages et certains evenements cités sont à JKRowling, la chanson est à son auteur-compositeur-inteprete (Tété). Ici, ne m'appartiennent qu l'intrigu, et la rédaction...

titre :

**_A la faveur de l'automne_**

_Partie 3 :_

**S'excuser, et revivre…**

Je croise les émeraudes de ses yeux sans seulement songer oser à y croire. Il y a tant de tristesse dans ce regard, et à la fois tant d'amour, que mon cœur se serre douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

J'approche ma main de sa joue et je l'effleure doucement. La caresse aérienne le fait frissonner et il a un demi-sourire.

« Ha…Harry ? »

Cette fois son sourire s'élargit un peu. Sa main sur mon épaule se déplace et vient se nicher dans ma nuque, ses doigts jouant avec mes cheveux.

« Harry… »

Les mots me brûlent la langue. Pour une fois, je mets ma fierté de coté.

« Pardonne-moi… »

Son sourire s'agrandit encore et il se jette sur moi, passant ses bras autour de mon cou, et il se met à sangloter doucement.

Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille, si fine, Merlin, depuis le temps que je voulais le faire…

« Je t'aime, Dray, » chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

Ces mots m'enflamment. Il s'installe plus confortablement sur mes genoux et je resserre mes bras autour de lui.

« Et je te pardonne… »

Merlin, maintenant c'est moi qui sanglote. J'ai tant de fois voulu l'entendre dire cela…

« Je suis désolé, » dis-je.

Je débite un flot de paroles que j'ai retenues trop longtemps, je ne sais même pas ce que je dis, je parle, je parle, et lui me regarde, il m'écoute… Je pleure encore, et ma voix se casse.

« J'ai… j'ai tellement honte, Harry, si tu savais, j'ai tellement honte de tout ça… »

Les sanglots m'étouffent, je ne peux plus parler. Il le voit, il le comprend.

Il me regarde encore, les larmes coulant toujours de ses yeux et des miens, puis il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'est si doux, si tendre, juste une caresse. Mais il y a tant d'intensité dans ce contact que je frissonne des pieds à la tête.

Puis il s'appuie un peu plus franchement. Timidement, je lui caresse les lèvres de ma langue et il les entrouvre, me donnant la permission d'aller plus loin. Avec lenteur, j'entre un peu plus. Nos langues se touchent, se retirent comme si elles s'étaient brûlées. Puis de nouveau j'avance la mienne et cette fois s'engage un doux ballet.

Je sens ses mains et ses doigts dans mes cheveux, je remonte les miens le long de son dos, puis mes bras le serrent fort, très fort. Il se détache de moi, un peu essoufflé, puis pose son front contre le mien, plongeant deux émeraudes dans mes yeux.

« Cette année a été si horrible, » chuchote-t-il. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'étais si mal… et personne ne le voyait. Personne ne se rendait compte… »

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

« Et j'ai vu que toi non plus, tu n'allais pas bien. Tu as maigri… je me détestais pour ça, je ne voulais plus faire attention à toi, je voulais t'oublier, et oublier par la même occasion le mal que tu m'as fait… mais le fait est là, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

Il effleure encore ses lèvres des miennes.

« Je m'en veux tellement… tellement, si tu savais… »

Le plus calmement et le plus sincèrement possible, je lui explique pourquoi, je lui explique comment j'en suis venu à me laisser faire… je lui demande pardon, encore et encore, et lui il sourit, l'air d'avoir attendu ça pendant longtemps, très longtemps.

« Je ne te mérite pas, » finis-je par chuchoter. « Je ne mérite pas que tu sois l »

« Chut… » m'interrompt-il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. « C'est faux. Peu importe ce que pensent les autres, je m'en fous. Je t'aime, j'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de rester à tes cotés pour le restant de ma vie. J'emmerde ceux qui ne sont pas content, j'ai sauvé le monde et leur vie, alors qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Personne ne m'empêchera d'être là. »

J'inspire profondément, sentant ces paroles entrer dans mes veines et effacer peu à peu mes erreurs… il n'y a que lui pour me faire cet effet-là.

« Tu as vraiment envie de moi ? »

Il ferme les yeux une seconde avec un petit sourire espiègle, puis hoche la tête. Je souris à mon tour.

« Alors viens, » fais-je en me levant et en lui attrapant la main.

Je l'emmène jusque dans ma chambre. Je ferme la porte, puis je le regarde avec envie. Il s'approche de moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, puis m'embrasse avec tant de tendresse et de volupté que j'en frémis. J'avais oublié qu'il savait faire ça…

Je glisse mes bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de moi. Il se laisse faire, puis sa jambe se lève et vient se poser sur ma hanche, se collant complètement à moi, plaquant son entrejambe que je sens durcir peu à peu contre le mien. Il paraît bien parti pour reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés la dernière fois… je ne peux nier que j'en meurs d'envie également.

Ses mains quittent ma nuque et se placent sur le col de ma chemise, le caressant légèrement avant de commencer à le déboutonner. Sa bouche à son tour quitte mes lèvres et se glisse sur mon menton puis dans mon cou, tandis que sa jambe redescend sur le sol.

Il est entreprenant, mon Harry… ses mains ont déjà ouvert ma chemise et me caressent doucement les abdominaux, me faisant frissonner de désir, puis remontent le long de mon torse et ses doigts jouent avec mes tétons. Pendant ce temps-là, sa bouche mordille et suçote doucement la jointure de mes clavicules.

Je ne suis pas en reste. Je lui caresse le dos, de haut en bas, de ses épaules à ses fesses, puis de bas en haut. Rapidement, je le mets torse nu et je reprends ses lèvres avec plus d'ardeur qu'avant. Je fais quelques pas en arrière, l'entraînant avec moi, puis je m'assois sur le lit et l'attire sur mes genoux. Il s'installe à califourchon, ses jambes enserrant les miennes, et il m'embrasse encore, ses mains jouant avec mes cheveux.

Je dirige les miennes vers sa ceinture que je déboucle rapidement, mais il m'empêche d'aller plus loin. Ses doigts se referment sur les miens et il se détache de mes lèvres.

« Attends, » dit-il.

« Si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin… »

Il m'interrompt en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

« Tais-toi. »

Ah. D'accord. J'obéis et j'attends de voir ce qu'il va faire. Ses mains glissent dans mon cou, puis suivent la ligne de mes épaules sous ma chemise qui finit par glisser sur mes bras. Ses yeux sont rivés aux miens, et je suis totalement cloué par la lueur de jalousie, de possessivité et de détermination que je vois. Ses mains continuent leur route, effleurant juste mes biceps, le creux intérieur du coude, puis finalement s'arrête sur mes avant-bras.

Ses doigts se referment sur le gauche et, sans me quitter des yeux, il l'approche de ses lèvres. Il les pose précisément là où se trouvait ma Marque des Ténèbres et y dépose de léger baiser, ses émeraudes toujours plongées dans mes yeux, brillant d'une flamme de défi, comme s'il m'interdisait de protester, ce que je me garde bien de faire. Il finit par sucer la peau, en plusieurs endroits, laissant quelques superbes marques rouges virant vers le violet. Sans, jamais, briser le contact oculaire.

Puis il glisse sa langue sur la région ravagée, la recouvre de sa main et fait redescendre mon bras le long de mon corps, approchant son visage du mien.

« Tu es à moi, Drago Malefoy, » chuchote-t-il entre mes lèvres. « Pour toujours. Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. »

Je cille devant la puissance que ses yeux me laissent entrevoir et il m'embrasse avec sauvagerie, plaquant brusquement sa main sur la bosse de mon entrejambe. Petit lionceau est devenu roi des animaux et il a l'intention de le prouver.

Sauf que moi aussi, je peux me montrer possessif et dominateur. Et il est de constitution plus frêle que la mienne, alors je le plaque contre le matelas, le bloquant de mon corps. Visiblement, il apprécie, ses yeux sont d'un vert plus sombre que d'habitude sous l'effet du désir et de l'envie.

« Dans ce genre de jeu, c'est moi le plus fort, » lui dis-je d'une voix sensuelle.

Je le vois frissonner et un sourire lubrique étire mes lèvres. Une flamme que je ne sais pas interpréter passe dans ses yeux et il se mord violemment la lèvre inférieure. Une goutte de sang y perle et je la lèche, avant de recommencer à l'embrasser. Mes mains repartent sur sa braguette et l'ouvrent doucement, et avec langueur je lui enlève son pantalon, très lentement, faisant monter la tension. Il tente de faire de même avec moi mais je l'arrête d'une tape sur les doigts.

« Pas touche, » lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire taquin. « Je m'occupe de tout… et toi, tu savoures les sensations… »

« Pour le moment, il n'y a guère de sensations à savourer, » me provoque-t-il avec insolence.

Je hausse un sourcil.

« C'est un défi ? » lui dis-je.

J'approche ma bouche de la sienne.

« Pari tenu que dans moins de deux minutes je t'aurais fait gémir… » finis-je dans un chuchotement, prenant soin de souffler sur ses lèvres sans les toucher.

Il me regarde et me touche de nouveau à travers mon pantalon.

« Je n'attends que ça, beau dragon, » me répond-il alors que je me mords la lèvre pour empêcher un gémissement de sortir de ma bouche.

J'attrape de nouveau ses mains et je les plaque au-dessus de sa tête contre le matelas. Je l'embrasse et il me répond fiévreusement, alors qu'une de mes jambes s'insinue entre les siennes qui s'écartent presque aussitôt. Ma cuisse frotte son sexe encore protégé par son boxer et, sentant sa respiration se saccader, je commence à me frotter entièrement contre lui. Il essaye de s'empêcher de faire du bruit, mais un gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche et il arque brutalement les hanches.

Je quitte ses lèvres et me mets à rire. Il fronce un peu les sourcils mais son expression se tord de plaisir quand je relâche ses mains qui s'accrochent immédiatement dans mon dos, tandis que l'une des mienne passe l'élastique de son boxer et l'effleure légèrement. Il gémit encore, du plus doux des gémissements.

Ses ongles se plantent dans mon dos et je finis de le déshabiller. Ma bouche et mes dents viennent taquiner ses tétons alors que ma main entame un lent va-et-vient. Il se met à geindre des choses incompréhensibles, les yeux plissés par le plaisir, puis il pousse un cri quand ma langue vient remplacer mes doigts. Ses mains aggripent mes cheveux et je continue quelques temps ma douce torture avant de le prendre complètement dans ma bouche.

Il crie mon prénom comme une litanie. Je l'emmène au bord de la jouissance puis je m'arrête. Il pousse un grognement animal de frustration alors que je remonte mon visage au niveau du sien.

« D-D-Drago… » gémit-il.

Je secoue doucement la tête, frottant mon nez au sien.

« Alors, les sensations ? » dis-je, taquin.

« C'est f-f-frustrant, » balbutie-t-il, la voix rauque. « S-s-s-s-s'il te plait… »

Je lui souris.

« Non, » réponds-je. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes sans moi… »

Je me penche un peu et attrape ma baguette sur la table de nuit. D'un sort, je finis de me déshabiller, puis je lubrifie mes doigts et mon sexe. Je lui écarte doucement les jambes, caresse l'intérieur de ses cuisses, puis glisse un coussin sous ses hanches avant d'introduire lentement un doigt en lui. Il gémit, de douleur ou de plaisir, je ne sais pas.

Je lui arrache un baiser.

« Ca va ? »

Il déglutit et hoche la tête. Je commence à bouger doucement et il écarquille les yeux avec une surprise mêlée de plaisir en laissant échapper un halètement. Il m'attrape la nuque et m'embrasse de nouveau, mêlant sa langue à la mienne. Il a les yeux fermés.

« Encore, » souffle-t-il en haletant.

Je ne suis que trop heureux de lui obéir et un deuxième doigt vient s'ajouter au premier, lui arrachant cette fois un cri de douleur. J'attends quelques secondes, le temps qu'il s'habitue, puis je recommence à bouger. Ses traits sont un peu crispés, mais il ne se plaint pas.

« Dis-moi si je te fais mal… » lui dis-je.

« Ca va… Aah ! » crie-t-il.

Je souris. Je viens de toucher sa prostate et visiblement, il apprécie. Je continue un peu à jouer avec cet endroit si sensible, lui arrachant quelques autres cris, puis je retire mes doigts. Il geint de la perte mais il attend la suite avec un peu d'appréhension.

« N'ai pas peur, » lui dis-je.

« Je n'ai pas peur, » répond-il automatiquement. « Pas dans tes bras. »

Je souris, attendri. Je lui écarte encore un peu les cuisses et me place entre elle avant de le pénétrer lentement.

Il gémit bruyamment de douleur et des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Il place ses mains dans mon dos et s'y agrippe avec les ongles.

« Ca va ? »

Il ne répond pas tout de suite et s'accroche à moi en hoquetant. Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

« Ca… ça va, » dit-il en soufflant. « Juste… attend quelques secondes… s'il te plait… »

« Bien sûr, » réponds-je, malgré mon envie maladive de l'empaler sans douceur.

Je déglutis, puis je glisse ma main entre nous et je le caresse pour lui faire oublier sa douleur. Il pousse un soupir et gémit. J'attends qu'il me donne le feu vert pour continuer mais rien ne vient. Puis il a un mouvement du bassin qui me fait gémir quand ses muscles frottent autour de mon sexe.

Aussitôt, je continue le mouvement avec douceur jusqu'à être totalement en lui. Il gémit bruyamment et me mord le cou. J'arrête encore de bouger et sa langue remonte jusqu'à mon oreille, en mordillant le lobe.

« Encore, » me chuchote-t-il d'une voix rauque qui finit de me faire perdre la tête.

Je me retire un peu et entame un va-et-vient lent et doux au départ. Il gémit encore, et moi aussi. Il enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches et je lui mords l'épaule pour punir les cris qui menacent de franchir mes lèvres.

Peine perdue. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel plaisir à coucher avec quelqu'un, en tout cas pas avec les quelques aventures perdues que j'ai eu cette année pour l'oublier.

C'est parce que je ne suis pas simplement en train de coucher avec lui.

Je suis en train de lui _faire l'amour_. Il y a à peine plus d'une heure je n'imaginais pas qu'il soit possible que je puisse de nouveau avoir ce droit un jour. Mais c'est le cas.

Je caresse encore son sexe et il ne sait plus où se mettre. Il ne peut que gémir et crier et s'accrocher à moi.

Puis, soudainement, il se raidit totalement et pousse un râle rauque d'où s'entend un 'je t'aime' plus suggéré que réellement dit.

Ses muscles se resserrent autour de moi et je jouis à mon tour, en criant son nom, avant de m'écrouler sur lui.

Il serre ses bras autour de moi et essaye de contrôler sa respiration, posant fermement ses lèvres contre mon épaule. Après quelques secondes, je me détache de lui et me retire. Il geint un peu de la perte de contact et je m'empresse de le prendre dans mes bras, mes lèvres sur son front et mon nez dans ses cheveux.

Je respire profondément et il se blottit contre moi, sa respiration se régularisant petit à petit.

« Merci, » murmure-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

Je fronce un peu les sourcils.

« Merci pour quoi ? »

« Merci d'être là, » répond-il, « merci de m'aimer, merci de me donner une raison de vivre. »

Je souris et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres, passant mes doigts sur sa joue.

« De rien, » lui dis-je dans un murmure. « C'est un plaisir, non, c'est une chance, un miracle, une bénédiction… Je te donne peut-être une raison de vivre, Harry, mais tu m'en donnes le moyen. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, ça devrait être interdit de ressentir ça. L'idée de t'avoir fait du mal me rend malade… je - »

« Shhh, » fait-il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. « N'y pense plus. C'est oublié. »

« Comment ? Comment peux-tu oublier une telle chose… une telle trahison ? »

« C'est une chose d'être en colère et de se sentir trahi, » répond-il lentement. « J'ai eu mal, tu le sais et je ne chercherai pas à le cacher… J'ai souffert de ton allégeance envers Voldemort. Mais malgré ça… malgré ça, je t'aimais encore… et je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans toi. Tu regrettes. Tu m'aimes. C'est le principal. Le reste importe peu. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

Je le vois encore, ses yeux flamboyant de douleur, de colère et de haine, fixés sur la Marque noire sur mon avant-bras… j'entends encore sa voix à mon oreille, sifflante et furieuse…

_« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Pourquoi ? Nom de dieu, Drago, pourquoi ça ? Que t'ai-je fait pour que tu me trahisses ainsi ? »_

Il reculait vers la porte. Les larmes envahissaient ses yeux et trempaient ses joues.

_« Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Je t'aimais, putain, je t'aimais ! »_

J'ai voulu m'approcher de lui mais il a reculer encore plus.

_« Je t'interdis de me toucher ! Je te déteste ! Tu m'entends ? JE TE HAIS ! NE M'APPROCHE PLUS ! JAMAIS ! »_

Il est parti en courant, claquant la porte derrière lui, me laissant seul avec cette horreur sur mon bras et le cœur en miettes.

Je reviens au présent en entendant un léger soupir.

« Ce matin, je suis allé voir Hermione pour lui demander un truc, dans sa chambre de Préfete-en-chef, » m'explique-t-il. « Je l'ai trouvée avec Ron, ils étaient tous les deux, enlacés sur le canapé, endormis. Ils avaient l'air si détendus… si heureux… Et je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui m'arrivait. Je suis retourné à la Salle Commune, à moitié en train de pleurer. Putain, j'étais jaloux, Dray. Jaloux de leur bonheur, jaloux de les voir si heureux… alors que moi j'étais condamné à te voir chaque jour en m'interdisant de te toucher. Mais les voir, comme ça… je voulais vivre ça de nouveau, dormir avec toi et me réveiller dans tes bras… je suis resté toute la journée près de la fenêtre. Qui plus que moi avait le droit d'être heureux ? C'est peut-être égoïste de penser ça, mais c'est ce qui me trottait dans la tête. J'en étais presque malade de fureur.

« Et puis je t'ai vu sortir du château. Tu marchais bizarrement, tu semblais si perdu… si désorienté. Ca m'a bouleversé. Et puis tu t'es assis au bord du lac et puis… je n'ai pas eu le temps de me rendre compte que je dévalais déjà les escaliers pour te retrouver. »

Il lève de nouveau les yeux vers moi et m'embrasse avec tendresse.

« Je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça, » chuchote-t-il. « Je ne veux plus jamais devoir te quitter. Je t'aime, Dray, je t'aime plus que n'importe qui sur cette Terre… »

Je souris légèrement et l'embrasse à mon tour.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il y a un long silence. Je savoure pleinement le fait de pouvoir le tenir dans mes bras, chose que je n'imaginais pas pouvoir faire en me levant ce matin. Ce jour restera gravé dans ma mémoire, tous les détails de cette soirée, du moindre gémissement d'Harry jusqu'au bruit de la pluie battante dehors.

« Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant, j'aimerai la pluie pour toujours, » chuchote Harry, pensant à la même chose que moi.

« Moi, j'aimerai l'automne pour toujours, » répond-je.

Il y a un nouveau silence.

« Tu veux aller au banquet, ce soir ? »

« Non, » répond-il aussitôt. « Je veux rester avec toi. »

« Tes amis vont te chercher… »

« Je m'en fiche. »

« Tant mieux. »

Il sourit. Tout ça vaut bien une bouteille.

Je me détache de lui et me lève, emmenant avec moi une partie du drap, jusqu'à la cheminée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » me demande-t-il, l'air contrarié.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil en lui envoyant un baiser.

« J'arrive, attends deux minutes. »

Je griffonne un ordre pour les Elfes de Maison et le leur envoie par Cheminette avant de le rejoindre de nouveau.

« C'était quoi, le but de ça ? » me demande Harry en s'asseyant face à moi.

Je glisse mes jambes autour de sa taille et les croise dans le creux de ses reins, m'appuyant sur mes mains.

« Eh bien, je viens de retrouver l'amour de ma vie, qui se trouve actuellement dans mon lit pour une durée indéterminée, et j'avais envie de fêter ça… »

« Oh, » fait-il avec un sourire. « Et ? »

Comme répondant à ses ordres, une bouteille apparaît avec un 'pop' sur la table, avec deux coupes en cristal. Je m'en empare, ah, bien, la bouteille est fraîche, ils s'améliorent ces Elfes, et je nous sers tous les deux. Je lui tends sa coupe et je lève la mienne.

« A… euh, voyons… » Je réfléchis quelques secondes, puis je souris. « Au plus beau jour qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre sur cette Terre, » fais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il sourit et lève sa coupe à son tour.

« A la faveur de l'automne, » me répond-il.

« A la faveur de l'automne, mon amour, » répond-je en me rapprochant de lui et en l'embrassant.

* * *

voila, la suite POV Harry, je sais pas quand...

gros bisous à tous, et si vous avez le temps, une review fait plaisir !

bye

speed'


	4. Pardonner, et revivre

Coucou !

quoi, enfin ? oui, je sais, ça fait très longtemps... mais je ne vous avais pas donné de date, il y avait une bonne raison pour ça !

bon, je ne vais pas faire de rar, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un message d'encouragement, je vous embrasse tous très fort !

J'adresse également un énorme merci à **Polonius silver**, mon beta, pour ses corrections, ses encouragements et ses compliments. Allez absolument lire _Plus loin_ et _Fantomes_, et aussi _Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux_, une des meilleures fic que j'ai jamais lu (honnetement...)

_Disclaimer _: Rien n'est à moi... les lieux, personnages et certains evenements cités sont à JKRowling, la chanson est à son auteur-compositeur-inteprete (Tété). Ici, ne m'appartiennent qu l'intrigu, et la rédaction...

* * *

**_A la faveur de l'automne :_**

_Partie 4 :_

**Pardonner, et revivre…**

Il se retourne et plonge deux perles nuageuses pleines de larmes dans mes yeux. Il a l'air stupéfait, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que j'étais là… Ses yeux sont d'un gris foncé, comme un orage.

Sa main vient frôler ma joue et je frissonne sous la caresse. J'affiche un petit sourire, attendant qu'il parle.

« Ha… Harry ? »

Mon sourire s'agrandit légèrement. Je glisse ma main de son épaule à sa nuque et caresse ses cheveux trempés.

« Harry… »

Merlin, faites qu'il le dise… que je puisse le faire…

« Pardonne-moi… »

Je souris encore plus et je passe mes bras autour de son cou, me serrant contre lui et me mettant à pleurer incontrôlablement. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça… un an…

Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me serre fort contre lui. Depuis le temps que j'en avais envie…

« Je t'aime, Dray, » dis-je dans son oreille.

Je m'assois sur ses genoux et il me serre encore plus fort, comme si je risquais de m'envoler.

« Et je te pardonne… »

Il fond en larmes dans mes bras, comme un soulagement, comme une libération, attendue depuis des mois de captivité… Captif de ma fureur et de son désespoir…

« Je suis désolé, » sanglote-t-il.

Il se met à parler sans reprendre son souffle. Il a dû ruminer ça pendant longtemps.

« Je ne voulais pas, je t'aime depuis toujours, Harry, tu sais que je suis faible, je n'ai même pas protesté, je n'ai pas réfléchi, c'était dans la logique des choses, je me suis laissé porter par les évènements, je suis désolé, pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… »

Sa voix se casse.

« J'ai.. j'ai tellement honte, Harry, si tu savais, j'ai tellement honte de tout ça… »

Il n'arrive plus à parler. Je le regarde dans les yeux, deux océans sous la tempête pleins de larmes, aux reflets multiple, puis je fais ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis trop longtemps : je caresse ses lèvres de miennes avec douceur.

Je le sens qu frissonne des pieds à la tête. Ou bien est-ce moi ?

J'accentue un peu la pression, puis je sens sa langue qui me demande d'approfondir. J'entrouvre les lèvres et elle s'introduit timidement dans ma bouche. Elle touche la mienne et instinctivement je recule, puis la sienne revient à la charge et cette fois je me laisse faire.

Mes doigts jouent dans ses cheveux et ses mains quittent ma taille, remontant le long de mon dos. Il me serre de nouveau, fort, très fort, comme s'il avait peur que je parte… Je mets fin au baiser, le souffle court, et je pose mon front contre le sien, plongeant au fond de deux iris d'orage.

« Cette année a été si horrible, » dis-je dans un chuchotement. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'étais si mal… et personne ne le voyait. Personne ne se rendait compte… »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

« Et j'ai vu que toi non plus, tu n'allais pas bien. Tu as maigri… je me détestais pour ça, je ne voulais plus faire attention à toi, je voulais t'oublier, et oublier par la même occasion le mal que tu m'as fait… mais le fait est là, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

De nouveau j'effleure ses lèvres.

« Je m'en veux tellement… » murmure-t-il. « Tellement, si tu savais… Je m'en suis voulu d'avoir été aussi lâche. Mais… c'est ce que mes parents ont toujours voulu… Ils me le rabachaient depuis ma naissance, ils m'ont élevé dans ce but. Et au moment où, conduit devant Voldemort, il m'a prit le bras pour me marquer… je n'ai jamais eu ton courage, ni ta force, ni ta volonté, Harry. Je l'ai laissé faire. Je suis désolé… pardon… je ne te mérite pas… Je ne mérite pas que tu sois l »

Il a l'air tellement malheureux que mon cœur se serre et je l'arrête en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chut… c'est faux. Peu importe ce que pensent les autres… je m'en fous. Je t'aime, j'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de rester à tes cotés pour le restant de ma vie. J'emmerde ceux qui ne sont pas contents, j'ai sauvé le monde et leur vie, alors qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Personne ne m'empêchera d'être là. »

Il inspire profondément et un minuscule sourire apaisé vient flotter sur ses lèvres. Puis il me regarde avec intensité.

« Tu as vraiment envie de moi ? » demande-t-il.

Je ferme les yeux une seconde, me retenant de rougir. Sa voix s'est faite langoureuse et sensuelle. Je hoche doucement l tête et il me fait le plu beau des sourires.

« Alors viens, » me dit-il, m'attrapant la main pour m'entraîner à sa suite.

Il me guide dans les couloirs, sur un chemin que je connais par cœur. Il ferme la porte puis se tourne vers moi, et je viens vers lui pour l'embrasser de la façon la plus langoureuse que je sache, connaissant très bien sa petite faiblesse. Il frémit, puis glisse ses bras autour de ma taille et me colle contre lui. Ma jambe se prend d'automatisme et se lève, s'enroulant autour de sa hanche, plaquant mon entrejambe contre le sien. J'ai bien l'intention de continuer là où nous nous étions arrêtés l'année dernière et il a l'air d'accord.

Je fais glisser mes mains de sa nuque vers le col de sa chemise et entreprends de le déshabiller. Je quitte ses lèvres et fais descendre ma bouche dans son cou, alors que ma jambe touche de nouveau terre.

Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir autant d'audace. J'ai déjà ouvert sa chemise et mes mains caressent lentement son ventre puis ses pectoraux, jouant avec ses tétons. Ma bouche goutte sa peau avec volupté et laisse un suçon à la base de sa gorge, le marquant comme mien.

Dans mon dos, les mains de Drago quittent ma taille, caressant mes fesses, puis remontent sur mes épaules avant de redescendre. Avec adresse, il m'enlève ma robe et ma chemise et m'embrasse de nouveau, avec plus d'ardeur et de sensualité qu'avant. Il bouge et m'entraîne vers le lit où il se laisse tomber. Il m'attire sur ses genoux et je m'installe à califourchon sur lui, serrant mes cuisses autour des siennes. Je l'embrasse encore, mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Rapidement, il déboucle ma ceinture mais avant de le laisse continuer, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

« Attends, » dis-je, attrapant sa main.

« Si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin… »

Je stoppe ces paroles inutiles d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Tais-toi. »

Il a l'air surpris et curieux. Lentement, je fais glisser ma main de sa nuque, suivre la ligne de ses épaules, lui enlevant sa chemise qui glisse le long de ses bras. Mes yeux sont ancrés à ses sphères de glace. Sans aller plus vite, je lui caresse les bras, ans le quitter des yeux. Biceps, coudes, puis enfin avant-bras.

Je referme mes doigts sur le gauche, puis l'approche de mes lèvres, toujours le regardant. Je sens une pointe de jalousie intense me transpercer le cœur en pensant que, pendant un temps, son corps, son âme et sa vie ont été dévoué à un autre que moi, et je parsème l'endroit où se situait autrefois sa marque de petits baisers, mes yeux toujours fixés aux siens. Je fini par sucer la peau, lui laissant plusieurs suçons violacés.

Puis je lèche la région marquée, la recouvre de ma main et laisse retomber son bras. J'approche lentement mon visage du sien.

« Tu es à moi, Drago Malefoy, » dis-je en un murmure. « Pour toujours. Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. »

Il cligne des yeux et, pris d'une impulsion, je m'empare de ses lèvres quelque peu sauvagement, exerçant une soudaine pression sur la bosse de son entrejambe. Il me répond tout aussi violemment, et je sens le désir monter d'un cran encore dans mon corps.

Brutalement, il me plaque contre le matelas avec son corps et me bloque les mains, approchant son visage du mien, soufflant doucement sur mes lèvres, un regard prédateur fixé sur moi.

« Dans ce genre de jeu, c'est moi le plus fort, » dit-il d'un ton de félin qui me fait frissonner.

Un sourire presque pervers se dessine sur son visage, plein de promesses lascives. Je déglutis et me mords violemment la lèvre jusqu'au sang, en sentant mon pantalon se faire terriblement étroit. Voyant cela, il y passe doucement sa langue, puis m'embrasse, dirigeant ses mains sur ma braguette qu'il ouvre avec lenteur. Très doucement, il m'enlève mon pantalon, et je sens ma température corporelle augmenter de plusieurs degrés. Je glisse mes mains entre nous deux pour le déshabiller à son tour mais une légère tape sur les doigts m'arrête.

« Pas touche, » me dit-il en fixant ses yeux aux miens. « Je m'occupe de tout… et toi, tu savoures les sensations… »

Il m'énerve un peu et je ne résiste pas à l'envie de le provoquer.

« Pour le moment, il n'y a guère de sensations à savourer, » dis-je en guettant sa réaction.

Il semble un peu vexé et hausse un sourcil.

« C'est un défi ? » me demande-t-il.

Il se penche un peu vers moi et effleure mes lèvres des siennes.

« Pari tenu que dans moins de deux minutes je t'aurai fait gémir… » murmure-t-il avec sensualité.

Je glisse une main entre nous et je le touche de nouveau, savourant la vision de ses dents parfaites mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement.

« Je n'attends que ça, beau Dragon, » réponds-je sur un ton identique au sien.

Il m'attrape les mains et les cloue au matelas au-dessus de ma tête, me fixant de son regard félin qui me fait frémir. Il m'embrasse avec lascivité et je sens une jambe s'insinuer entre les miennes qui s'écartent instinctivement. Son genou frotte mon érection à travers mon sous-vêtement et mon souffle se fait irrégulier, provoquant n sourire de sa part.

Puis il se frotte entièrement contre moi, ondulant particulièrement des hanches contre les miennes, m'excitant comme un fou. Je tente de retenir un gémissement mais incontrolablement mes lèvres s'entrouvrent et une plainte s'en échappe alors que je cambre les reins brusquement.

Il se détache de moi et se met à rire. Mais, euh… pourquoi il s'arrête ? Je fronce les sourcils de mécontentement et se sens soudain une main passer outre mon boxer et effleurer à peine mon membre vibrant. Je gémis de nouveau, fermant les yeux pour apprécier plus le contact.

J'aggripe et je lacère son dos quand ses doigts brûlant entame un léger va-et-vient alors qu'il finit de me déshabiller. Sa bouche quitte mes lèvres et il me mordille doucement les tétons. J'ai l'impression à la fois de voler et de sombrer. Ma bouche articule toute seule des choses que j'ignore. Puis brutalement un cri s'échappe de ma bouche quand une langue humide s'enroule autour de mon sexe à la place de sa main.

Je crie encore quand je me sens m'engouffrer dans une bouche chaude contenant une langue très habile. Je m'entends vaguement répéter 'Drago, Drago, Drago,' d'une voix rauque, mes mains crispées dans ses cheveux. Je me sens aller au bord de l'orgasme, puis soudainement tout s'arrête. Je pourrais hurler de frustration mais je me contente d'un grondement sourd. Ses yeux brûlant croisent les miens et un sourire narquois éclaire son visage.

« D-D-Drago, » gémis-je, prêt à pleurer.

Il secoue la tête, son nez frôlant le mien, ses cheveux me chatouillant le visage.

« Alors, les sensations ? » dit-il, moqueur.

« C'est f-f-frustrant, » réponds-je en balbutiant. « S-s-s-s-s'il te plait… »

Il me sourit avec un espèce de sadisme moqueur.

« Non, » dit-il doucement. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes sans moi… »

Il se penche au-dessus de moi et attrape quelque chose - sa baguette - sur la table. Il se déshabille d'un sort murmuré, puis il m 'écarte doucement les cuises, glissant un coussin sous mes hanches. Je déglutis, comprenant ce qu'il va faire, puis un doigt s'immisce en moi avec douceur, provoquant un gémissement de ma part.

Il m'embrasse et me regard, l'ai un peu inquiet.

« Ca va ? » me demande-t-il.

J'avale ma salive et je hoche la tête. Il remue un peu son doigt, me faisant haleter de plaisir. C'est étrange, mais pas désagréable du tout… Je l'attire à moi par la nuque et je l'embrasse.

« Encore, » dis-je dans un souffle.

Quasiment aussitôt, un second doigt rejoint le premier et un petit cri de douleur. Ca me tiraille un peu, mais il attend quelques secondes avant de se remettre à bouger. Ca fait encore un peu mal mais ça va mieux.

« Dis-moi si je te fais mal, » me dit-il, l'air inquiet.

« Ca va, » réponds-je. « Aah ! »

Oh, Merlin, c'était quoi, ça ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti un truc pareil… Il vient de me toucher à un endroit particulièrement sensible et c'est atrocement bon. Et il recommence, me faisant crier encore plus, puis ses doigts disparaissent, me faisant gémir de déception. Je suis quand même assez curieux de la suite…

« N'aie pas peur, » me dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

« Je n'ai pas peur, » réponds-je. « Pas dans tes bras. »

Il sourit avec tendresse, puis m'écarte encore les jambes et me pénètre avec lenteur.

Je pousse aussitôt un cri de douleur et il s'arrête immédiatement. Des larmes me coulent des yeux et je m'accroche à lui, avec les ongles, je crois.

« Ca va, ? » me demande-t-il.

J'émets un hoquet et m'aggripe encore plus à lui avant de répondre. Il me caresse légèrement les cheveux.

« Ca… ça va, » réponds-je dans un souffle. « Juste… attends quelques secondes… s'il te plait… »

« Bien sûr, » acquiesce-t-il avec douceur.

Je l'entends déglutir. Ca doit être terrible pour lui de se retenir ainsi, mais il ne proteste pas. Sa main glisse entre nous et se pose sur mon sexe, me caressant. La douleur reflue peu à peu, d'autant plus que sa main merveilleuse m'excite encore… Un léger soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, aussitôt suivi d'un gémissement. Mmh… s'il pouvait juste continuer… Je ne vois pas comment le lui dire, mais mon corps, si. Il semble que mon bassin bouge tout seul et j'entends Dray qui gémit.

Aussitôt, très doucement, il entre entièrement en moi, me faisant bruyamment gémir. Cherchant une accroche au tourbillon de sensations qui m'emporte, je lui mords le cou, mais il doit prendre ça pour une manifestation de douleur car il s'arrête encore. Je lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille.

« Encore, » dis-je en chuchotant.

Il se retire légèrement, puis revient, puis se retire encore, et ainsi de suite, dans un rythme exceptionnellement doux, me faisant gémir encore. Lui aussi gémit doucement. Ses dents se plantent dans mon épaule mais ça ne l'empêche pas de crier, autant que moi, voire plus.

C'est très différent de ce que j'imaginais d'un rapport sexuel. Mes jambes se sont enroulés d'instinct autour de sa taille… c'est si bon que je ne sais plus où se trouve ni le ciel, ni la terre. Il n'y a plus rien que moi, Drago, son sexe en moi, ses mains sur moi, et l'amour qui nous englobe.

Je ne peux strictement rien faire, à part m'accrocher à lui, à part gémir, crier, et exprimer mon plaisir de quelque manière que ce soit.

Et brutalement, j'atteins le paroxysme. Ma vision périphérique se fait blanche et l'air s'expulse de mes poumons dans un râle rauque ressemblant vaguement à 'je t'aime'

J'ai vaguement conscience de Drago qui jouit à son tour en criant mon prénom, et un liquide brûlant m'envahit, me faisant geindre une dernière fos. Drago s'écroule sur moi, sa respiration aussi saccadée que la mienne. J'essaye de revenir à un souffle normal en posant mes lèvres sur son épaule, un léger goût salé se déposant sur ma langue.

Quelques secondes après, il remue et se détache de moi. Un léger gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge à cause de la perte de contact et il s'empresse de glisser ses bras autour de moi et de me serrer contre lui.

Il respire dans mes cheveux et je glisse un bras autour de sa taille pour me coller totalement à lui, régularisant ma respiration. Je suis heureux… je ne résiste pas à l'envie de le lui dire.

« Merci, » dis-je dans un murmure en levant les yeux vers lui avec un sourire.

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

« Merci pour quoi ? » demande-t-il.

Je souris encore plus.

« Merci d'être là, » réponds-je. « Merci de m'aimer, merci de me donner une raison de vivre. »

Il sourit à son tour et m'embrasse légèrement, caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.

« De rien, » murmure-t-il. « C'est un plaisir, non, c'est une chance, un miracle, une bénédiction… Je te donne peut-être une raison de vivre, Harry, mais tu m'en donnes le moyen. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, ça devrait être interdit de ressentir ça. L'idée de t'avoir fait du mal me rend malade… je - »

« Shhh, » fais-je pour l'interrompre en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « N'y pense plus. C'est oublié. »

« Comment ? Comment peux-tu oublier une telle chose… une telle trahison ? »

Il a l'air désespéré, comme s'il craignait qu'un jour je le lui rejette à la figure… Je réfléchis soigneusement à ma réponse avant de la formuler.

« C'est une chose d'être en colère et de se sentir trahi. J'ai eu mal, tu le sais et je ne chercherai pas à le cacher… J'ai souffert de ton allégeance envers Voldemort. Mais malgré ça… malgré ça, je t'aimais encore… et je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans toi. Tu regrettes. Tu m'aimes. C'est le principal. Le reste importe peu. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » demande-t-il alors.

Mes yeux se perdent dans le vague. Je me souviens… quand mes yeux sont tombés sur sa Marque… je n'y croyais pas, je pensais que mes yeux me trompaient. Ca ne pouvait simplement pas être… _Pas lui_…

Je pousse un léger soupir, et lui raconte. Lui raconte ce qu'à été ma vie durant cette année, la douleur, et ce qui est arrivé ce matin, la colère, la jalousie, un sentiment d'injustice pénétrant mes veines, et le voir, là, au bord du lac…

« Je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça, » dis-je en l'embrassant. « Je ne veux plus jamais devoir te quitter. Je t'aime, Dray, je t'aime plus que n'importe qui sur cette Terre… »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Un ange passe. Seule la pluie, de plus en plus dure, se fait entendre à l'extérieur.

« Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant, j'aimerai la pluie pour toujours, » dis-je dans un chuchotement.

« Moi, j'aimerai l'automne pour toujours, » répond-il avec un sourire.

Il y a un nouveau silence.

« Tu veux aller au banquet, ce soir ? »

« Non, » réponds-je immédiatement. « Je veux rester avec toi. »

« Tes amis vont te chercher… »

« Je m'en fiche. »

« Tant mieux. »

Je lui fais un sourire rayonnant, auquel il répond avant de se lever. J'ai un léger frisson. Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'il quitte le lit comme ça, sans prévenir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dis-je, la contrariété transperçant dans ma voix.

Il se tourne vers moi et me fait un clin d'œil, m'envoyant un baiser du bout des doigts.

« J'arrive, attends deux minutes. »

Il griffonne quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin et il l'envoie par la Cheminée, je ne sais où, avant de revenir.

« C'était quoi, le but de ça ? » dis-je, ma curiosité maladive reprenant le pas sur mes actions, en m'asseyant en face de lui.

Ses jambes se déplient et se glissent autour de ma taille, se croisant dans le bas de mon dos, me rapprochant de lui.

« Eh bien, je viens de retrouver l'amour de ma vie, qui se trouve actuellement dans mon lit pour une durée indéterminée, et j'avais envie de fêter ça… »

« Oh, » fais-je en hochant la tête. « Et ? »

Un plateau apparaît alors avec un 'pop' sur la table de chevet, sur lequel se trouve une bouteille de champagne avec deux coupes en cristal. Un léger sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres, il a toujours été très romantique, mon Dray…

Il nous sert tous les deux, puis me tends une coupe et lève la sienne, portant un toast.

« A… euh, voyons… » fait-il, réfléchissant.

Puis ses yeux s'illuminent et il me regarde droit dans les yeux en souriant.

« Au plus beau jour qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre sur cette Terre. »

Je souris en retour, puis lève mon verre.

« A la faveur de l'automne, » réponds-je.

« A la faveur de l'automne, mon amour, » répète-t-il, en s'approchant de moi pour m'embrasser.

* * *

Et tandis que, dans cette chambre, se réconcilièrent deux âmes sœurs meurtries, un phonographe ancien, modifié par les bons soins d'une Préfete en Chef aux yeux chocolat, se mit en route, débitant une musique douce et mélancolique, faisant sursauter Ron et Hermione. Puis un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Je crois que nos deux idiots se sont réconcilié, » dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'avais ensorcelé cet appareil avec eux, » expliqua Hermione. « Il se met en route automatiquement quand nous sommes tous les trois parfaitement heureux… »

Ron grimaça légèrement.

« Il est encore amoureux de la fouine, alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce sont des âmes sœurs, » répondit fermement sa petite amie. « Ils sont destinés à être ensemble. Et Malefoy est quelqu'un de bien, même s'il a fait des erreurs de taille… »

« Ouais, bah y'a intérêt, » répliqua Ron. « Parce que s'il lui fait encore du mal, je le tue ! »

Hermione eut un léger rire.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il fera la même erreur deux fois, mon chéri ! » dit-elle.

Elle se leva et tira Ron par le bras pour le faire danser avec elle sur la musique venant de l'esprit en paix d'Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.

**Posté devant la fenêtre  
Je guette  
Les âmes esseulées  
A la faveur de l'automne**

**Posté devant la fenêtre  
Je regrette  
De n'y avoir songé  
Maintenant que tu m'abandonnes**

**A la faveur de l'automne  
Revient cette douce mélancolie  
Un, deux, trois, quatre  
Un peu comme on fredonne  
De vieilles mélodies**

**  
Rivé devant le téléphone  
J'attends  
Que tu daignes m'appeler  
Que tu te décides enfin**

**Toi, tes allures de garçonne  
Rompiez un peu la monotonie  
De mes journées de mes nuits**

**A la faveur de l'automne  
Revient cette douce mélancolie  
Un, deux, trois, quatre  
Un peu comme on fredonne  
De vieilles mélodies**

**A la faveur de l'automne  
Tu redonnes  
A ma mélancolie  
Ses couleurs de super-scopitone  
  
**

**A la faveur de l'automne**

**A la faveur de l'automne**

**A la faveur de l'automne**

**Comment ai-je pu seulement  
Être aussi bête ?  
On m'avait prévenu  
Voici la vérité nue**

**Manquerait  
Plus que le mauvais temps s'y mette,  
Une goutte de pluie et  
J'aurais vraiment tout perdu**

**  
A la faveur de l'automne  
Revient cette douce mélancolie  
Un, deux, trois, quatre  
Un peu comme on fredonne  
De vieilles mélodies**

**A la faveur de l'automne  
Tu redonnes  
A ma mélancolie  
Ses couleurs de super-scopitone**

**  
  
**

**A la faveur de l'automne**

**A la faveur de l'automne…**

* * *

voila voila ! cette petite fic est donc... terminée !

j'espère que ça vous a plus, je vous embrasse tous très fort, et une review fait plaisir !

bye !

speed'


End file.
